This invention relates to mounting brackets for pedestal bed bases, and, more particularly, to an adjustable retainer bracket for supporting box springs or bedding foundations of varying widths on a pedestal bed base.
Pedestal bed bases generally comprise a pair of spaced side rails connected to each end to an end rail. A center rail is mounted between the end rails parallel to the sides rails to provide additional support for the pedestal base from end to end. To provide lateral support of the box springs atop the bed base, three or more cross slats are connected between the side rails.
Prior art cross slats generally comprise an angle iron including a horizontal leg formed with two or more spaced bores at each end, connected to a vertical leg having cut-outs at each end. The cut-outs are adapted to fit within notches formed in the side rails to mount the angle iron to each side rail. An L-shaped retainer bracket is then mounted atop the angle iron at each end. The retainer brackets each include a horizontal surface, formed with an elongated slot, connected to an upright vertical surface. The retainer plate is placed in the desired position along the angle iron so that its slot aligns with the bores formed in the angle iron, and bolts are then inserted through the slot into each bore where they are secured by nuts. The position of the retainer plate may be adjusted along the end of the angle iron by loosening the nuts and sliding the retainer plate along the slot to the desired position to accommodate box springs of different widths.
One problem with prior art retainer brackets is that the nuts and bolts used to mount the retainer plate atop the angle irons may become loosened during use of the bed. Since the retainer plate is mounted flush with the horizontal surface of the angle iron, it is free to rotate relative to the angle iron and thus permit the box spring for foundation to move out of position on the bed base. In addition, hardware such as nuts and bolts are easily lost when the bed frame is taken apart for moving or storage.